This application claims the priority of German application 198 50 414.4, filed in Germany on Nov. 2, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a process for renewing the bearing points of a thread guide supporting traversing rod made of carbon fibers or the like on a textile machine which produces crosswound bobbins, in which the distance between two adjacent bearings of the traversing rod corresponds to at least twice the traversing stroke. Preferred embodiments of the invention relate to open-end spinning machines.
Traversing rods are accelerated alternately by a traversing drive. In particular when the traversing rod has a high mass, for example when it is made of steel, the traversing drive is loaded with forces generated by high inertia force. In particular in the case of long textile machines, as is often the case with open-end spinning machines, there are furthermore considerable delays in the return motion of direction.
It has already been suggested, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,795 that the traversing rods be made of carbon fibers in order to reduce the inertia force. As carbon fiber traversing rods are very inflexible, it is known from machines in practice that the bearing points for the traversing rods are no longer, as was previously the case with steel traversing rods, supported adjacent to each winding station, but rather the distance between the bearing points is increased.
Unfortunately, it has been shown that irregular wear occurs repeatedly in the case of the carbon fiber traversing rods. This is above all extremely disadvantageous because carbon fiber traversing rods are very expensive. When wear occurs in the traversing rods, replacing the bearings with replacement bearings is of no use, as replacement bearings continue to act with the worn areas of the traversing rods.
It is an object of the present invention to significantly increase the life expectancy of the traversing rods despite the occurring wear of traversing fiber carbon traversing rods.
This object has been achieved in accordance with the present invention in that the traversing rod is so far displaced in its longitudinal direction that other areas of the traversing rod then before now act together with the bearings.
The present invention is based on the knowledge that when the distance between two adjacent bearings corresponds to at least twice the traversing stroke, a maximum of half a length of the traversing rod can be worn. This can be improved with the aid of the present invention, in that the bearings, insofar as they are in order, do not have to be replaced. It is, of course, practical, when, in the case of wear in the traversing rod, the bearings are also replaced at the same time.
As, in order to renew the bearing points, the traversing rod is, according to the present invention, displaced, areas of the traversing rod, which are not yet worn, now act together with the bearings. This is achieved in that the distance between two bearings corresponds to at least twice, preferably however three times, the winding station spacing. The traversing rod can, for example, be displaced yearly by a certain amount, so that subsequently the worn areas do not act any more with the bearings, but rather fault-free areas of the traversing rod traverse in the bearings. The present invention thus achieves that, again and again, non-worn parts of the traversing rod act together with the bearings, which results in an ideal mating of material. In general, in the case of the renewal of the bearing points according to the present invention, the yarn guides are adapted to the new position of the traversing rod. This can take place, for example, in that each yarn guide on the traversing rod is moved back by the amount of one winding station spacing.
The end areas of the traversing rod can be so designed beforehand so that the above mentioned displacement of the traversing rod is permitted. It is often however, purposeful, when the ends of the traversing rod, in order to adapt them to the new position, are either lengthened or shortened. End parts of the traversing rod no longer needed can, for example, be cut off.
In the case of textile machines in operation, in particular open-end spinning machines, it is purposeful to prepare the winding area beforehand for the renewal of the bearing points according to the present invention. This can, for example, occur in that the traversing rod is provided with a reserve length at least at one of its ends. With the displacement of the traversing rod according to the present invention, the area which acts together with the traversing drive is also displaced, for example by the amount of one winding station spacing.
It can be alternatively provided that at least one end of the traversing rod is prepared for adding an extension piece. Such an extension piece must, for example, be added to the traversing rod, at the traversing drive, when as a result of the displacement according to the present invention, the area of the traversing rod acting with the traversing drive is not engaged with the drive. It is, of course, also possible to add an extension piece to the traversing rod at the end facing away from the traversing drive.